fliplinestudiosfandomcom-20200222-history
Flipline Studios Wiki:Featured Poll Nomination
Use this page to nominate polls on the talk page for the homepage. February 2020 *For pasta lovers, nothing is better than a great pasta sauce. Which is your go-to sauce when it's noodle night? **Tomato Sauce with Veggies (mushrooms, garlic, onions, green peppers) **Tomato Sauce with Meat (ground beef, sausage) **Alfredo Sauce **Clam Sauce **Pesto **Cheese-based sauce (Macaroni & Cheese) **Chili January 2020 *'In keeping with the Bakeria theme, what kind of pies do you like to eat?' **Fruit/Nut filled pies 100 **Cream filled pies 142 **Combination fruit/cream pies 109 **Meat filled pies 45 With 396 votes cast, over 35% (35.86%) like to eat cream filled pies. I love cream filled pies too, especially French Silk or Banana Cream...although that can be a combo fruit/cream pie. December 2019 *'Who is your 2019 New Customer of the Year?' **Nye 63 **Sprinks the Clown 58 **Mr. Bombolony 21 **Boopsy & Bill 36 **Drakson 34 **Kasey O 39 **Mesa 87 With 338 votes cast, over 25% (25.74%) named KCP 2019 winner Mesa as the New Customer of the Year. November 2019 *'There are three games left that have not yet received the To Go! treatment. Which game would you like to see first in 2020:' **Papa's Pastaria To Go! 234 **Papa's Bakeria To Go! 179 **Papa's Sushiria To Go! 82 With 495 votes cast, over 47% (47.27%) would like to see Papa's Pastaria To Go! out first in 2020. October 2019 *'If Flipline Studios were to reboot one of their older games to have Holidays and Specials, which would you like to see?' **Papa's Burgeria To Go 2! 149 **Papa's Freezeria To Go 2! 276 **Neither 54 With 479 votes cast, more than half (57.62%) would like a second helping of Papa's Freezeria To Go! September 2019 *'With Papa's Cheeseria to Go! coming soon to tablets and mobile phones everywhere, how do you like your grilled cheese sandwiches?' **Cheese only (just the basics please) 80 **Cheese and a sauce (ketchup, mustard, ranch, bbq, etc) 36 **Cheese and a topping (eggs, ham, veggies) 70 **Cheese and EVERYTHING (go nuts!!!) 89 **No thanks...I don't like grilled cheese sandwiches (and nothing wrong with that). 21 With 296 votes cast, just over 30% (30.07% to be exact) of the vote would like their sandwiches with cheese and EVERYTHING!!! August 2019 *'Which holiday-exclusive ice cream flavor would you like added to the everyday lineup at Papa's Scooperia?' **Caramel Apple (Big Top Carnival) 43 **Chamoyada (Cinco de Mayo) 12 **Cherry Cordial (Valentine's Day) 34 **Cobweb Ripple (Halloween) 7 **Cremebury Egg (Easter) 30 **Curveball Crunch (Baseball Season) 9 **Hakuto (Cherry Blossom Festival) 19 **Onion Overdrive (Onionfest) 9 **Passionfruit (Summer Luau) 28 **Powsicle (Starlight Jubilee) 45 **Pumpkin Pie (Thanksgiving) 23 **Saffron Kufli (Holi) 20 **Tutti Frutti (New Year) 57 **Wintergreen Frost (Christmas) 25 With 372 votes cast, 18.28% of the vote would like to see Tutti Frutti flavored ice cream promoted to everyday status at the Scooperia. July 2019 *'The northern hemisphere is now in the midst of summer. What do you like to eat during a summer cookout?' **Steak 43 **Burgers 61 **Hot Dogs/Sausage 42 **Pulled Pork 9 **Fish 8 **Veggies 10 **Grilled Kabobs (food on a stick) 21 **Ice Cream 205 After a total of 399 votes, over 51% of the voters (51.38% to be exact) like to eat ice cream during a summer cookout...and who could blame them??? June 2019 *'Would you have preferred Flipline Studios to make an HD version of Papa's Donuteria, even though the To Go! game will now be able to be played on all types of devices (tablets AND smartphones)?' **Yes, because there would have been differences in holidays. ingredients, and design in both games. 221 **No, one version is enough. 74 **Doesn't matter. I can't play the app games. 66 After a total of 361 votes, over 61% of the voters (61.22% to be exact) would have preferred to have the HD version of Papa's Donuteria, even though the To Go! game be played on all devices. May 2019 *'As the FSW celebrates Onionfest, how do you like your onions cooked?' **Deep fried (Onion Rings, Onion Chips, Onion Blossoms) 187 **Grilled (for burgers, pizzas, sandwiches) 81 **Sauteed (liver and onions, soups) 28 **Raw (for burgers, hot dogs, chili) 39 **I don't like onions. 160 After a total of 495 votes, over 37% of the voters (37.78% to be exact) like their onions deep fried. About 32% don't like onions at all. I hope you still were celebrating OnionFest! April 2019 *'In honor of April Fool's Day (April 1), which of Matt and Tony's April Fool's Day ideas actually had you thinking it could be a real?' **Rico's Chiliria 16 **Rowdy Rico When Chili Attacks 33 **A Real Papa's Taco Mia! opening in Cleveland, Ohio 17 **Papa's Wingeria Wing Sauces and Dips 35 **A Real Customer Clean-Up starting in Papa's Bakeria 10 **Guy's Last Chef 2017 Tournament 22 **Easter Decorations in Remnants of Skystone 5 **The Papa's Pizzeria Super Show 168 After a total of 308 votes, over 54% of the voters (54.55% to be exact) really thought that the Papa's Pizzeria Super Show was going to be a real thing...although as an aside, I don't think people really understood the question and thought that we had asked which they liked the best...but that's just me. March 2019 *'If you had to choose, Which of these holiday sides from Papa's Wingeria to Go! would you want to see as a standard item?' **Cocktail Onions 11 **Luau Musubi 11 **BBQ Ribs 18 **Weisswurst 10 **Bacon Strips 93 **Mummy Dogs 10 **Sweet Potato Wedges 13 **Roasted Asparagus 5 **Pizza Poppers 46 **Crawdads 6 **Kobumaki 5 **Corn Dogs 16 After a total of 244 votes, over 38% of the voters (38.11% to be exact) chose Bacon Strips as a holiday side they would like to see every day at Papa's Wingeria (and who can blame them???) February 2019 *'Which of these customers would you like to see get a Flipdeck Bio (KCP customers excluded)?' **Cameo (Pancakeria HD) 14 **Fernanda (Scooperia) 9 **Indigo (Hot Doggeria HD) 25 **Koilee (Sushiria) 125 Card #204 **LePete (Pizzeria HD) 26 **Liezel (Pancakeria To Go!) 34 **Moe (Hot Doggeria HD) 13 **Mousse (Scooperia) 14 **Skip (Scooperia) 9 **Whippa (Scooperia) 10 **The Dynamoe 10 After a total of 289 votes, over 43% of the voters (43.25% to be exact) wanted to see Koilee get a Flipdeck bio. But because she wound up getting one in February, the winner of this poll is Liezel with 11.76% of the vote. January 2019 *'In honor of Papa's Wingeria to Go!, which is your go-to sauce when it comes to wings?' **Buffalo Sauce 26 **BBQ Sauce 94 **Spicy Garlic Sauce 9 **Calypso Sauce 4 **Atomic Sauce 7 **Honey Mustard Sauce 9 **Teriyaki Sauce 13 **Medium Sauce 6 **Parmesan Sauce 13 **Wild Onion Sauce 3 **Wasabi Sauce 4 **Thai Chili Sauce 5 **Smoky Bacon Sauce 12 **BlazeBerry Sauce 10 **Garlic Parmesan Sauce 5 **Lemon Pepper Sauce 6 **Mango Habañero Sauce 4 After a total of 230 votes, over 40% of the voters (40.87% to be exact) prefer BBQ Sauce coated chicken wings. December 2018 *'It's the end of the year. What was your favorite part of it in the world of Flipline Studios?' **Xolo getting his Flipdeck card 21 **The release of Papa Louie Pals and the subsequent customer packs 32 **All three versions of Papa's Scooperia debuting at the same time 133 **The release of Papa's Pancakeria to Go! 11 **The annoucement of Papa's Wingeria to Go! 20 **Nye winning the 2018 KCP 17 **Seeing Amy finally making her long-awaited appearance 11 **Finally meeting Fernanda, Franco's wife and Lisa's mother 23 **Being introduced to Skip, Mousse, and Whippa 12 **Waiting for Liezel 15 After a total of 295 votes, over 45% of the voters (45.08% to be exact) said having all three versions of Scooperia come out at the same time was their favorite part of 2018 when it comes to Flipline Studios. November 2018 *'Since it looks like Flipline Studios will be focusing more on app games now that Flash will be gone in a couple of years, which version of the games do you prefer?:' **HD 52 **To Go! 35 **Both equally? 50 **Neither. The computer games will always be the best. 230 After a total of 367 votes, over 62% of the voters (62.67% to be exact) prefer the computer games overall, but the basic answer to the original question belongs to HD Games with 14.17% of the vote. October 2018 *'Which division from this year's Kingsley's Customerpalooza do you think the eventual winner will come from?' **Hazelnut High 121 **Eclair Academy 42 **Truffleton U 46 **Torta Tech 33 After a total of 242 votes, exactly half the voters believe that the winner of this year's KCP will come from the Hazelnut High division. So good luck to Emily and Ranulph. September 2018 *'Should Pally, the "character" that Flipline Studios is using as it's "friendly representative for the very popular app, Papa Louie Pals!" get her own page on the Flipline Studios Wikia' **Yes, absolutely. 181 **Yes, only if she becomes a customer in the games. 72 **No, she's only an example character for the blog. 198 **Meh! 12 After a total of 463 votes, what was initially a vote in favor, almost 43 percent of the voters (42.76% to be exact) said that Pally did not warrant a page in the FSW...at this time anyway. This could change eventually. August 2018 *'Which holiday would you like the Flipline Studios Wikia to celebrate in September?' **Pirate Bash 30 **Gondola 500 23 **Maple Mornings 251 **Comet Con 39 **Grōōvstock 30 **SugarPlex FilmFest 70 **Big Top Carnival 43 After a total of 486 votes, more than half of the voters (51.65% to be exact) wanted the FSW to celebrate Maple Mornings in September. July 2018 *'If it made sense to do, which locations would you like to see appear in Papa Louie Pals?' **Papa Louie 2-Munchmore: Cheddar Hills, Mount Monterey, The Saucelands 30 **Papa Louie 3-Munchmore: Blue Moon Bay, Neapolitown, Wintergreen Way 185 **Jacksmith-Plumpfeather Kingdom: Cinder Springs, Alpine Ridge, Evershade Forest 17 **Steak & Jake: Mooner Ranch: Pinecone Path, Cloudpuff Park, Jelly Grove 5 **Cactus McCoy: Cactus Canyon, Emerald Shrine, Rustler Railroad 3 **Cactus McCoy 2: Tumblewood, Calamity Cave, Calavera Ruins 4 **Guppy Guard Express: Underwater Cave 3 **Meteor Blastor-Zone X: Outer Space 4 After a total of 251 votes, just under 3/4ths of the voters (73.71% to be exact) would like to see a locations from Papa Louie 3: When Sundaes Attack! in an update of Papa Louie Pals. June 2018 *'The restaurant time-management games can be split into two categories. Which do you prefer?' **Savory (Pizza, Burgers, Tacos, Wings, Hot Dogs, Pasta, Sandwiches, Sushi) **Sweet (Sundaes, Pancakes, Cupcakes, Doughnuts, Pies, Ice Cream/Cookies) After a total of 350 votes, more than 2/3rds of the voters (68.86% to be exact) of the voters prefer the sweet food games to the savory ones. May 2018 *'Talking about Papa Louie Pals this month. We've seen the success of the app, and there were three "packs" that were attached to the initial run. Which "packs" would you like to see come up in the next update?' **Papa's Pizzeria 23 **Papa's Burgeria 5 **Papa's Taco Mia! 6 **Papa's Pancakeria 14 **Papa's Wingeria 8 **Papa's Hot Doggeria 8 **Papa Louie 2: When Burgers Attack 7 **Papa's Pastaria 7 **Papa's Donuteria 11 **Papa Louie 3: When Sundaes Attack 8 **Papa's Cheeseria 9 **Papa's Bakeria 20 **Papa's Sushiria 15 **Papa's Scooperia 147 **Kingsley Customerpalooza Winners 26 Personally, I think people misunderstood the point of the question, but after a total of 314 votes, more than 46% (46.82% to be exact) of the voters would like to see a Papa's Scooperia pack in the next Papa Louie's Pals update. April 2018 *'In honor of the upcoming Papa's Scooperia, which is your go-to treat? You can only pick one or the other:' **Cookies 88 **Ice Cream 286 After a total of 374 votes, more than 75% (76.47% to be exact) of the voters prefer ice cream to cookies. March 2018 *'So Papa's Scooperia will be available as a desktop game, as an HD game for tablets, and as a To Go! game for phones. Which version or versions will you be playing?' **Papa's Scooperia only 305 **Papa's Scooperia HD only 13 **Papa's Scooperia To Go! only 5 **Papa's Scooperia and HD 51 **Papa's Scooperia and To Go! 27 **Papa's Scooperia HD and To Go! 10 **All three games. 51 **None. I'm playing Papa Louie Pals. 10 After a total of 472 votes, more than 65% (64.62% to be exact) of the voters will play Papa's Scooperia exclusively. February 2018 *'In honor of Valentine's Day, who is your favorite Flipline couple?' **Clair-Vincent 14 **Mandi-Tony 36 **Mindy-Whiff 14 **Olga-Edoardo 33 **Penny-Alberto 55 **Princess Liliana-Jacksmith 14 **Rhonda-Rico 23 **Scarlett-Rudy 237 After a total of 426 votes, more than half (55.63% to be exact) of the voters say Scarlett and Rudy are their favorite Flipline couple. January 2018 *'What are you looking forward to most in 2018?' **Playing Papa Louie Pals 43 **Seeing Amy make her first appearance in the newest Papa Louie restaurant-time management game 166 **Papa's Next Chefs 2018 49 **Kingsley's Customerpalooza 2018 33 **Meeting new customers 44 **Learning about new games 64 **Watching Ninjoy take on the Dynamoe 22 After a total of 421 votes, over 39 percent (39.43% to be exact) can't wait to see Amy make her first appearance in the newest game, Papa's Scooperia. December 2017 *'The year is almost over. Who is your favorite new Papa Louie's character for 2017?' **Ripley (Papa's Taco Mia To Go!) 36 **Cameo (Papa's Pancakeria HD) 28 **LePete (Papa's Pizzeria HD) 54 **Moe (Papa's Hot Doggeria HD/To Go!) 119 **Indigo (Papa's Hot Doggeria HD/To Go!) 54 After a total of 291 votes, over 40 percent (40.89% to be exact) have named Moe, owner of Tastyville's Comics and Gaming shop, as their favorite new customer of 2017. November 2017 *'Both Papa's Hot Doggeria HD and Papa's Hot Doggeria To Go! will be released at the same time. Which game will you be playing more?' **Papa's Hot Doggeria HD 81 **Papa's Hot Doggeria To Go! 41 **Both!!! I'll spend time playing both games!!! 129 **Papa's Hot Doggeria (nothing beats the original) 46 **None. No mobile device. 55 After a total of 352 votes, over 36 percent (36.65% to be exact) planned to try their hand at both Hot Doggeria Apps simultaneously. October 2017 *'It was announced that Adobe is ending development and support for Flash in 2020. With the possibility that Flipline Studios' games will no longer be playable after 2020, what are you hoping Matt and Tony will do?' **Leave the games as they are on Flash until the very end and make brand new games in HTML5. 11 **Move all of their existing games and programming over to an HTML5 format and keep them as is without changes. 119 **Remake all of their existing games for HTML5 from scratch. 189 **Focus only on mobile app games. 16 **Stop making games completely and move on to another form of media like cartoons, comics, or another online platform. 9 After a total of 344 votes, more than half of the voters (54.94) percent of the people would like to see all of the existing games remade for the HTML5 format. September 2017 *'When do you feel that you've played any of the recent Papa Louie restaurant-management games, whether on desktop or app, to completion?' **After unlocking all of the customers. 37 **After earning all of the stickers. 15 **Playing two "years" (playing through each holiday twice). 3 **When reaching the rank "Better than Papa." 17 **When earning all of the prizes in the mini games. 5 **When all of the customers have all gold stars. 50 **Never...these games never end!!! 218 After a total of 345 votes, 3/5ths of the voters (63.19) percent of the people agree that these games never end. August 2017 *'For the first time in years, Foodini's Friday Games did not appear on the Flipline Blog. Which of these blog articles do you like to read most?' **Foodini's Friday Games 3 **Flipdecks 32 **Kingsley's Customerpalooza 58 **Peggy's Fan-Art Roundup 8 **Papa's Cook Book 14 **Papa's Next Chef 33 **Quinn's Q&A 15 **Sneak Peek 197 **Wendy's Wheels 5 After a total of 365 votes, more than half of the voters (53.97) percent of the people who voted say they enjoy the sneak peek of any new games. July 2017 *'With Carlo Romano now a worker in the upcoming restaurant time-management game, will you miss seeing him with the rest of the Romano Family Quartet on top of their bus in the parade in future games?' **Yes 301 **No 45 **I don't watch the parades 58 After a total of 404 votes, almost ¾ths of the voters (74.5) percent of the people who voted will miss the Romano Family bus on the parade now that Carlo will be joining the worker ranks. June 2017 *'With the announcement of Papa's Pizzeria HD, and a return to Tastyville, what are you most looking forward to as Matt and Tony are busily getting the next HD game to the public?' **New Ingredients 60 **New Specials 21 **Holidays 209 **What Tastyville Looks Like Now 25 **The New Customer 83 **Square Pizzas 10 After a total of 407 votes, over 51 percent of the people who voted (51.35% to be exact) can't wait to see what holidays will be celebrated in Tastyville in Papa's Pizzeria HD. May 2017 *'Recently, elemental creatures from Jacksmith have been added to the Flipdeck checklist. Which creature would you like to see a card of next' **Screechling (bat) 7 **Trailsnipper (plant) 11 **Axegrinder (goat) 8 **Goose Goblin (gander) 6 **Stronghorn (bull) 8 **Pikespell (cow) 12 **Hammerjack (donkey) 12 **Common Dragon (dragon) 120 After a total of 184 votes, over 65 percent of the people who voted (65.22% to be exact) want to know more about the dragons in Jacksmith. April 2017 *'You're one of the judges at a pet show being held at the Fuzzy Friends Pet Shop inside Whiskview Mall. Which of these pets would you award Best in Show?' **Cannoli (Crystal's mink) 16 **Cookie (Cooper's cat) 89 **Jackie (Willow's tarantula) 26 **Pickle (Prudence's dog) 54 **Pinto (Mary's pug, she could only enter one) 23 **Tart (Perri's bluebird) 141 After a total of 349 votes, over 40 percent of the people who voted (40.4% to be exact) would pick Perri's prized bluebird, Tart, as the winner of the pet show. March 2017 *'Which of these recent customers (debuted since Papa's Bakeria) would you like to see get a Flipdeck Bio?' **Cherissa (Bakeria) 25 **Duke Gotcha (Bakeria) 8 **Elle (Sushiria) 116 **Emmelette (Sushiria) 8 **Janana (Bakeria) 27 **Koilee (Sushiria) 15 **Prizella (Slider Scouts) 7 **Steven (Bakeria) 16 **Vincent (Sushiria) 23 **Wylan B (Sushiria) 36 After a total of 281 votes, over 40 percent of the people who voted (41.28% to be exact) would love to see KCP2017 winner Elle's Flipline Biography. February 2017 *'If given the choice, which of these former Kingsley Customerpalooza runners-up would you add to the ranks of Papa Louie's regular customers?' **Dice (2013, by magicmusic) 18 **Randy (2014, by Andres M.) 45 **Angela (2015, by Angela) 137 **Emmeline (2016, by justwannawin) 72 After a total of 272 votes, more than half of the people who voted (50.37% to be exact) would give Angela a second chance and add her to the growing list of regular customers. January 2017 *'Which of these four games was the best of 2016?' **Papa's Bakeria **Papa's Taco Mia HD **Slider Scouts **Papa's Sushiria After a total of 339 votes, more than half of the people who voted (58.70% to be exact) have named Papa's Sushiria Flipline Studios' Best of 2016. December 2016 *'Of the new game elements that have been introduced so far for the upcoming Papa's Sushiria game, what are you looking forward to the most?' **Vincent making the deliveries 29 **The customer coupons 177 **The updated customization for clothing 43 **The over 145 ingredients that will need to be unlocked 144 After a total of 393 votes, over 45% (45.04% to be exact) say that they look forward to using the customer coupons in Papa's Sushiria. November 2016 *'Slider Scouts has been a huge success since it's release in October. Which part of the game do you find challenging?' **The Baddies (The Ramekins, Spiky Guac, BlazeBerry, Mustard Masher, Ketchup Crasher, BBQ Basher) **The Mazes **The Obstacles (rotating spikes, wooden planks, bottomless pits) **The Time Limit **Earning all of the Scouts from the Slider Scout Shrine After a total of 243 votes, over 60% (61.32% to be exact) say that the obstacles are the most challenging part of Slider Scouts. October 2016 *'If you could order any of the Halloween-exclusive foods at any of restaurants, which would you choose?' **2 Tarantula Cupcakes topped with Candy Jack-O-Lanterns, Spooky Sprinkles, Licorice Drizzle, Candy Corn, and Sugar Skulls 30 **Squid ink Vermicelli with Purple Pesto, Cauldron Powder and Mussels 16 **3 Brownie Batter-filled Skull doughnuts decorated with Full Moon Icing, Spooky Sprinkles, Peanut Butter Drizzle, and Licorice Drizzle 150 **A Monster Muenster on Ecto Bread grilled cheese sandwich with Spooky Slaw and Jack-o-mole 13 **A Shawdowberry pie on topped with a Spiderweb Crust with Skull Cookies, Scream Cream, and Candy Corn 54 **A Wild Boar taco served in a Midnight Crunch Taco shell with Jack-o-mole, La Catrina Sauce, and Black Olives 21 After a total of 284 votes, over 50% (52.82% to be exact) would order 3 Halloween doughnuts from Papa's Donuteria. September 2016 *'Knowing that the next gameria is in the works, and the KCP will add another fan-made customer to the Flipverse, which of these so-far unseen characters would you like to see in the next game?' **Vincent (Clair's husband and Sasha's father) 60 **Fernanda (Franco's wife and Lisa's mother) 42 **Florentina Romano (Gino Romano's mother who would have to venture away from the Prune Creek Retirement Home) 50 **Any of Scooter's rowdy brothers 220 Almost 60% (59.14% to be exact) want to see any or all three of Scooter's rowdy brothers in the next restaurant-time management game. August 2016 *'Powder Point is hosting a "Battle of the Bands" concert and you get to decide who wins the competition. These two bands made it all the way to finals. Who do you vote for?' **The Romano Family Quartet 85 **Scarlett and the Shakers 287 It wasn't even close. More than 75% (77.15% to be exact) would have voted for Scarlett and the Shakers as the winner of the Powder Point Battle of the Bands. July 2016 *'Assuming that the next App game will be _______ To Go!, which game would you like to see next?' **Taco Mia 58 **Pancakeria 187 **Wingeria 34 **Hot Doggeria 46 **Pastaria 9 **Donuteria 20 **Cheeseria 17 **Bakeria 75 **Cactus McCoy 7 **Jacksmith 17 **Rock Garden Deluxe 5 **Steak & Jake 2 **Papa Louie Platformer 31 After a total of 508 votes, over a third of voters want to see Cooper and Prudence run the Pancakeria in the next To Go! game. June 2016 *'With Papa's Taco Mia! HD coming soon, I'd like to know what kind of meat do you like in your tacos?' **Ground Beef (picadillo) 72 **Chicken (pollo) 113 **Pork (pastor) 8 **Steak (asada) 30 **Steamed Beef (barbacoa) 4 **Fried Pork (carnitas) 8 **Lengua 3 **Chorizo (chorizo) 23 **Fish (pescado) 13 **Shrimp (camarónes) 25 **Lobster (langosta) 15 **Eggs/Breakfast Sausage (chorizo con huevos) 16 **Veggie Crumbles (vegetarian se desmorona) 5 **Vegetables only (vegetal) 25 After a total of 360 votes, more than 30 percent of voters enjoy chicken tacos. May 2016 *'What would you look forward to doing while vacationing on Calypso Island?' **Having a sundae at Papa's Freezeria 282 **Going hiking with Utah 17 **Shopping at Nevada's Farmer's Market/Craft Show 14 **Taking a snorkeling excursion with Gremmie around the Great Saltine Reef 26 **Hanging out at Kahuna's Surf Shack 9 **Riding the S.S. Louie 23 **Relaxing on the beach 27 After a total of 398 votes, most voters would travel to Calypso Island just to get a taste of those world famous desserts at Papa's Freezeria. April 2016 *'Which of these 12 stores should open within Whiskview Mall after their one-month trial next to the Bakeria' **Fit Frenzy Resolution Solution (New Year) 11 **Bumble Bouquet (Valentine's Day) 6 **Scratch N Cash (St. Paddy's Day) 37 **Fuzzy Friends Pet Shop (Easter) 169 **Chibi Leaf Bonsai Supply (Cherry Blossom Festival) 11 **Tiki Bean Coffee Oasis (Summer Luau) 49 **Flash Bang! Firework Outlet (Starlight Jubilee) 25 **Planet Zulz Tabletop And Card Games (Comet Con) 47 **Rock Jaw Concert Club (Groovstock) 9 **Costume Morgue (Halloween) 22 **Autumn Breeze All Things Pumpkin Spice (Thanksgiving) 6 **Wrapper's Delight (Christmas) 15 After a total of 407 votes, voters would give the Fuzzy Friends Pet Shop a full-time space at the Whiskview Mall. March 2016 *'Let's address the controversy right now: Are Delivery Girl Joy and the vigilante Ninjoy the same person?' **Yes 554 **No 113 After a total of 667 votes, voters believe that Joy and Ninjoy are one and the same by a 5-1 margin. February 2016 *'While Matt and Tony work hard to get Papa's Bakeria developed, what are you most looking forward to seeing when the game goes live?' **New customers 78 **All the regular customers with "all cleaned-up" looks 61 **New ingredients 59 **How to make and bake the pies 66 **New clothes 12 **New posters and lobby decorations 6 **The opening day sequences 5 **The dining room 13 **The specials 173 **The intro/outro story 43 After a total of 517 votes, voters are looking forward to what pies will be part of the daily specials rotation at Papa's Bakeria. January 2016 *'Which of these Holidays would you want to see celebrated at Whiskview Mall?' **Baseball Season 20 **Cherry Blossom Festival 239 **Chilifest 15 **Comet Con 58 **SugarPlex FilmFest 105 **Pirate Bash 17 **Neptune's Feast 22 **Onionfest 20 After a total of 496 votes, voters are hoping that the Cherry Blossom Festival will be celebrated at Whiskview Mall. December 2015 *'Which of these Neapolitown Scoopians would you like to see on a future Flipdeck card?' **Jill Berry 23 **Chip McMint 177 **Betty Pecan 35 **Mr. Sherbet 52 After a total of 287 votes, voters want to see Chip as the next Scoopian to get a Flipdeck card. November 2015 *'Which of these Papa Louie game elements do you like the most?' **Tips 6 **Store 11 **Earning badges 7 **Customizable Lobby 6 **Foodini's Mini Games 27 **Custom Workers 38 **Themed Items for Lobby 6 **Holidays 266 **Dining Rooms 17 **Rare Mini-Game Prizes 7 **Specialty Food Items 72 After a total of 463 votes, voters thought that the introduction of Holidays in Papa's Cupcakeria were the best element used in the restaurant time-management games. October 2015 *'Which Jacksmith warrior group would you lead into battle against Dudley and his horde?' **The Capriloch Clan 19 **The Cluckshire Brood 79 **The Martello Flock 15 **The Meadowguard 13 **The Oxdin Herd 16 **The Pigarius Legion 12 After a total of 154 votes, voters would prefer to lead the Brood against Dudley in the quest to help Jacksmith save Princess Liliana. September 2015 *'You were given a gift certificate to go to any store in the Flipverse. Where would you go?' **Biscotti Bookstore 95 **Buckwheat Bakery 15 **Chicory Café 12 **Cloudberry Salon 5 **Crystal's View 4 **Fit Frenzy Gym 7 **Fluffmart 18 **Great Sprinkler Chalet 10 **Pauly's Peppers 8 **Sugarplex Theater 33 **Surf Shack 10 **Toastwood Trading Post 9 **Travel Trout 28 **Warped Records 19 After a total of 273 votes, voters would cash in their gift certificates at Frostfield's premier bookstore. August 2015 *'Which of these recent customers (debuted since Papa's Cupcakeria) would you like to see get a Flipdeck Bio' **Austin (Cheeseria) 36 **Brody (Cheeseria) 14 **Chester (Cheeseria) 6 **Ember (Donuteria) 9 **Hacky Zak (Donuteria) 1 vote, Card #139 **Hope (Pastaria) 19 **Iggy (Donuteria) 5 **Joy (Pizzeria To Go!) 21 **Julep (Donuteria) 12 **Olivia (Pastaria) 11 **Perri (Cheeseria) 18 **Rhonda (Cheeseria) 34 **Rudy (Donuteria) 200 **Sienna (Pastaria) 8 **Trishna (Cupcakeria) 54 **Yui (When Sundaes Attack!) 35 After two polls and a combined total of 483 votes, over 40% of voters want to know about the bassist of Scarlett and the Shakers in the next Flipdeck. July 2015 *Let's go back and discuss the Cheeseria for this month's poll. Which holiday-exclusive topping would you add as an everyday item in Papa's Cheeseria? **Mac N' Cheese (New Year) 162 **Sun Dried Tomatoes (Valentine's Day) 14 **Corned Beef Hash (St. Paddy's Day) 9 **Pickled Eggs (Easter) 7 **Chorizo Sausage (Cinco de Mayo) 37 **Pineapple (Summer Luau) 73 **Sliced Beef Brisket (Starlight BBQ) 17 **Meatballs (Portallini Feast) 63 **Maple Mini Sausages (Maple Mornings) 24 **Spooky Slaw (Halloween) 17 **Stuffing (Thanksgiving) 13 **Roasted Goose (Christmas) 12 After a total of 448 votes, more than a third of the voters would want Mac N' Cheese to be an everyday topping instead of just showing up as a menu item in January. June 2015 *'You're standing in line at Papa's Freezeria. What flavored syrup would you tell Alberto or Penny to mix into your sundae?' **Vanilla 58 **Chocolate 242 **Strawberry 33 **Banana 15 **Mint 51 **Rainbow Sherbet 39 **Purple Burple 16 **Red Velvet 30 **Neapolitan 26 **Blue Moon 28 **Pumpkin Pie 12 **Powsicle 13 **Cotton Candy 58 **Pink Lemonade 44 **Pistachio 9 **Huckleberry 7 **Espresso 17 **Chai Tea 17 **Tutti Frutti 42 After a total of 757 votes, it was a runaway vote that people would order their sundaes with chocolate syrup to all others by a nearly 3-1 ratio. May 2015 *'Now that Papa's Cheeseria has been named as the next restaurant time-management game, what are you most looking forward to seeing when the game goes live?' **New locals 253 **New holidays 123 **New ingredients 90 **New clothes and the Clothing Bonanza 30 **New posters and lobby decorations 8 **How to grill the sandwiches 140 **The opening day sequences 19 **The dining room 17 After a total of 680 votes, people are looking forward to meeting the new locals who will make their debuts as customers or closers in Papa's Cheeseria. April 2015 *'The Enemigos groups from Cactus McCoy are battling each other to see which group is the best of them all. Who wins?' **The Cave Crawlers 2 **The Cactus McCoy Imposters 16 **The Green Guerillas 8 **The Hangmen 5 **The Hexagoons 8 **The Hobos 3 **The Kodiaks 128 **The Railbenders 12 **The Scallywags 4 **The Ship Captains 1 **The Snapdragons 10 After a total of 197 votes, Cactus McCoy fans believe that the Kodiaks would win in an all out battle between the Enemigo groups. March 2015 *'Which town in the Flipverse would you like to see the new restaurant be built?' **Oniontown 42 **Sakura Bay 395 **Toastwood 54 After a total of 491 votes, it was no contest that fans hope that the next restaurant should be built in Sakura Bay. February 2015 *'Which known customer (as of Thursday, January 29, 2015) will have the easiest time saving Papa Louie from Luau LePunch and Radley in Papa Louie 3: When Sundaes Attack?' **Captain Cori 34 **Yui 133 **Foodini 8 **Nick 6 **Pinch Hitwell 13 **Alberto 4 **Penny 7 **Scooter 78 **Lisa 6 **Timm 3 **Kingsley 4 **Akari 6 **Professor Fitz 11 **Someone Else 63 After a total of 376 votes, people feel that Yui and her crossbow will have the easiest time defeating both Luau LePunch and Radley Manish. January 2015 *'Which of these long-time customers (debuted prior to Papa's Cupcakeria) would you like to see get a Flipdeck Bio?' **Bertha (Hot Doggeria) 22 **Cecilia (Pizzeria) 23 **Clair (Pizzeria) 16 **Franco (Pizzeria) 25 **Ivy (Freezeria) 49 **Kayla (Burgeria) 13 **Lisa (Burgeria) 8 votes, Card #125 **Mary (When Pizzas Attack!) 40 **Sasha (Pizzeria) 17 **Skyler (Wingeria) 22 **Sue (When Pizzas Attack!) 24 **Tohru (Pizzeria) 38 **Xandra (Taco Mia) 165 **Xolo (Wingeria) 26 After two polls and a combined total of of 488 votes, people want to know about our favorite female X-Twin in the next Flipdeck. December 2014 *'Which of Foodini's Mini-Games do you consider the most challenging?' **Blender Ball 7 **Breakfast Blast 9 **Burgerzilla 5 **Customer Cravings 21 **Freeze-Putt 145 **Grab-a-Roni Gondola 7 **Hallway Hunt 8 **Home Run Derby 4 **Hot/Cool/Maple Shot 18 **Jojo's Burger Slots 4 **Mitch's Mess 11 **Papa's Raceway 25 **Pizza Pachinko 5 **Pop Dart 12 **Spin N' Sauce 16 **Slider Escape 7 **Strike Out! 8 After a total of 312 votes, Freeze-Putt has been named the most challenging of Foodini's Mini-Games. November 2014 *'The year is almost over. Who is your favorite new Papa Louie's character for 2014 (Papa's Pastaria, Papa's Donuteria, Papa's Pizzeria to Go!?)' **Crystal (Pastaria) 25 **Deano (Pastaria) 12 **Ember (Donuteria) 30 **Hacky Zak (Donuteria) 12 **Hope (Pastaria) 179 **Iggy (Donuteria) 12 **Joy (Pizzeria to Go!) 30 **Julep (Donuteria) 26 **Olivia (Pastaria) 10 **Rudy (Donuteria) 50 **Sienna (Pastaria) 17 After a total of 403 votes, Hope is the consensus new Papa Louie's customer for 2014. September 2014 *'What kind of game are you hoping comes next in the Papa Louie's Franchise?' **Another Platformer (When Pizzas Attack or When Burgers Attack)? 257 **Another Time Management Game (Papa's Pizzaria, Papa's Donuteria)? 371 **I Want A Non-Papa Louie Game (Jacksmith, Steak & Jake, Cactus McCoy)? 29 After a total of 657 votes, 371 voters are hoping for another time management game, 257 want another platformer, and 29 want another non-Papa Louie Game. July 2014 *'Are you excited for the release of Papa's Wingeria HD coming soon to iPad/Andriod tablets?' **Yes I can't wait! **Kind of **No After a total of 677 votes, a total of 429 can't wait for Wingeria HD June 2014 *'Papa's Donuteria has been released! How would you rate it?' **I love it! It's amazing! **It's okay. **I don't like it. After a total of 508 votes, a total of 450 people love Papa's Donuteria April 2014 *'Are you Excited for Papa's Donuteria?' **Yes I can't wait! **Maybe **No After a total of 1208 votes, a total of 1155 people are excited for Papa's Donuteria release February 2014 *'Are you Excited for Papa's Freezeria To Go?' **Yes I can't wait! **Maybe **No After a total of 398 votes a total of 277 people are excited for excited for Papa's Freezeria to Go! November 2013 *'Are you excited for Papa's Pastaria?' **Yeah I can't wait! **Kind Of **No After a total of 1,060 votes a total of 975 people are excited for excited for Papa's Pasteria September 2013 *'Are you excited for Papa's Freezeria HD to come out?' **Yes I can't wait! **Kind of **No After a total of 441 votes a total of 320 people are excited for Papa's Freezeria HD. August 2013 *'Are you enjoying Papa's Cupcakeria?' **Yeah it's awesome! **Pretty Good **Not really **No After a total of 344 votes a total of 297 think Papa's Cupakeria is awesome. July 2013 *'Now that Papa's Cupcakeria has been announced,are you excited for it to come out with the new features?' **Super Ecstatic!! :D **Yeah **Maybe **No After a total of 777 votes a total of 95% are ecstatic for Cupcakeria release June 2013 *'Are you excited for the new Gameria to come out?' **Ecstatic!!! **Can't Wait.:) **Yes **Not Really **No After a total of 355 people voted, a total of 95% are ecstatic of the new Gameria coming around May 2013 *'What is your favorite Non Papa Louie Game?' **Guppy Guard Express **Meteor Blaster **Rock Garden Deluxe **Remnants of SkyStone **The Expendebles 8-bit **Cactus Mcoy **Steak and Jake **Jacksmith After a total of 155 people voted, Jacksmith was voted the best Non Papa Louie game. April 2013 *'Are you excited for Papa Louie 2:When Burgers Attack?' **Ecstatic! **Yes **Okay **Not Really **No After a total of 5 votes, a total of 95% are ecstatic for Papa Louie:When Burgers Attack. March 2013 *'What's your favorite Papa Louie Game? ' **Papa's Pizzeria **Papa's Burgeria **Papa's Burgeria HD(iPad) **Papa's Burgeria To Go! **Papa's Taco Mia! **Papa's Freezeria **Papa's Pancakeria **Papa's Wingeria **Papa's Hot Doggeria After a total of 178 votes, Papa's Hot Doggeria was voted the most favored video game by a total of 85 people.